pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:3.9.3 Changelog/@comment-202.45.119.24-20181031020608/@comment-210.50.11.34-20181104063819
...So first it's a dev joke, then a cko/player ability test and now its a late/end game challange? In none of these instances can i see any reason for it not to be fixed (yes i use the word fixed, implying something is wrong/broken) besides the whole dev joke. Give us a challange that is not game breakingly impossible. Yes you can make it a small, detailed attack with low numbers on the field, threading through the eye hole of the few places where the ai can actually transverse but i, and probably other people would not have to resort to fine technical matters and instead engage in a glorious seige that any worthy invader of elecrai would actually result in. I'll admit i haven't been part of the pop community anywhere near the start. I started playing 3.8.4, regardless i feel none of the loyal players deserve to be practically mocked by the devs instead, those who've been loyal no matter where they started should be rewarded, at least, for staying with pop till the end (of warband). What reward? Well that mega invasion WOULD be cool, but seeing as this is the final release and not to mention a bug FIXING release (emphasis on the word FIXING) i see no reason to add anything big to the game. However i'd like to see an already implemented mechanic FIXED. No matter the reason, cko test or end-game challange, both of which are meant to challange us, are exeedingly difficult in the WRONG WAY. You say the "manageable but hard challange" we get for the end game is the seige of elecrai. Well give us the oppertunity to actually do it without being cheated out of it. That's what's happening, we've been cheated out of what should be the greatest accomplishment we, or anyone, ever achieves in pendor. In it's current state, the seige seems like a micromanaged assasination styled steaming load of....bad spagetti. We want the oppertunity to lead a glorious army worthy of standing up to the elves. And the probable counter attack to my arguments? "But it's lore breaking!" actually i made an agreement with the elves to engage in a massive scale training drill, to test both elecrais defences and my own armies fortitude. Our weapons are all blunted, much like an arena fight. Is what would happen in MY roleplay, pop sits on a precipes of being a sandbox game but having a actual plot. It's very difficult to do both. Skyrim does it, the difference between skyrim and pop. The only plot of pop is to win and befriend noldar. Skyrim's quest/sandbox system is more refined and has a more fleshed out purpose. You can go do what you want in skyrim but always be lead back to the main quest (if you so choose). pop has no "main quest" besides that already stated, giving us less on an actual objective and thus encourages us to change how we achieve the "end goal" to keep us entertained. That said, as much as i respect the fact that this is Saxondragon's and the editional devs creation, that they can claim this is their world and their plot. But due to the mechanics of the game, it really is OUR world and we should have more options opened to use based on how we play. Yes we aren't wanted to attack the noldar, but then why put in the option? If it's lore breaking, make different scenarios in which we attack. Actual intent to harm them, wargames, other? Since it's very unlikely these ideas will be implecated, give us the oppertunity to rp it. We cant do it with a rigged system. Taking the ability to rp in a sandbox world where rp is strongly encouraged is mildly silly. Please note @Gorvex, i'm not raging at you. i respect your opinion alot as you've presented some worthy arguments and i enjoy conversations with you, not to mention am exeedingly greatful for helping with that 90' plumed helmet;). Whether you're just defending the dev(s), or pontificating your own opinion, or just trying to lay out the facts., i RESPECTFULLY believe your (or that of the devs in the case your just presenting facts) opinion is wrong. As always have a nice day:) And sorry (but not sorry) for the essay:)